


Te Tengo (Cubierto)

by Asmodeus1987



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hiccup, EL MUNDO NECESITA MÁS ERECUP, First Time, Hiccup's a little princess, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Top Eret
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Por Thor, podría decir tantas—tantas—cosas sobre tus habilidades para montar en este momento."  Eret/Hiccup Lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te Tengo (Cubierto)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicatoria Especial: A Sam Bigotes y Sarah Lacie, porque saben que son las consentidas. ¡Jaja, no se la crean! Es porque son igual de cochinas que yo. También lo dedico a todos los que les guste esta pareja, porque merece más amor y sexy-times. ¡Disfruten!
> 
> **ESTE FIC ES AUSPICIADO POR LA ESENCIA CHANNEL #5 DE PAPÁ FURIOUS.**

> " _No necesitas otra amante._
> 
> _Yo ya te tengo cubierto_."
> 
> -Rihanna.

 

 

> * * *
> 
> **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Una pluma era más pesada que Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

"¿Estás quejándote?" Fue la respuesta jadeada contra el rostro de Eret.

Con una sola mano, Eret cubrió el posterior del acusado, levantándolo sin esfuerzo alguno. Sonrió cuando escuchó a Hiccup maullar con sorpresivo deleite. "Deja." Embestida. "De." Embestida. "Pensar." Y otro duro impacto entre sus cuerpos le correspondió a la orden.

"Brrrrtl."

Mucho mejor.

Hiccup enterró sus dedos en las pieles cubriendo el pecho de Eret, más chillidos rechinando de su garganta. Eret estiró su mano libre hacia el mentón del chico, su pulgar acariciando sus labios. Cuando su digito fue capturado con diente y lengua, Eret gruñó incrédulo. "Eres un chico malo, Haddock." ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que el blando principito de Berk fuera capaz de tanto arrebato pasional? Ni el mismo Eret estaba seguro de cómo había terminado en esta posición. Habían estado entrenando esgrima en algún punto de su expedición privada por los bosques de Berk, pero entre los besos de metal contra metal, se habían perdido; los besos pronto siendo de piel a piel. La adrenalina había estado hirviendo, ambos sudando y sonrientes. Podía recordar que, conforme su entrenamiento había estado dando frutos, Eret había presenciado el despertar de un animal desconocido en la mirada dilatada de Haddock—y aunque Eret había pensado  _Quiero una pieza de eso, cualquier día de la semana_ —el primer paso no había venido de su persona.

"Por Thor, podría decir tantas— _tantas_ —cosas sobre tus habilidades para montar en este momento."

Hiccup mostró sus dientes alrededor de la presa entre sus labios, feral con su sensualidad como un dragón. Rojizos mechones se adherían a su frente por el sudor resultante entre los dos, tomando un tono más oscuro y atractivo. Eret mordió su propio labio inferior, al deslizar su mirada hacia su regazo, hacia el nacimiento de todo este delirante ardor. Fue una imagen sin igual, lo que encontró en reproducción. Algo demente. Algo tan inesperado, que Eret rio. ¡Apenas y habían tenido la cordura suficiente para despojarse de sus pantalones! Hiccup todavía vestía parte de sus hombreras de cuero, y los pantalones de Eret yacían amontonados entre sus rodillas. La única clase de preparación que se había tenido había consistido en saliva y el aceite de almendras que ambos usaban para limpiar sus espadas.

"Mmmm, necesitaba eso." Hiccup suspiró desde lo alto, soltando el pulgar de Eret para extender su cuello hacia atrás. Por un momento, lució en pleno vuelo, dejándose a la merced del cielo y el viento. "Te sientes tan— _Dioses_ , Eret."

"Tú también." Eret gruñó entre dientes. Tomó posesión de las delgadas caderas de su prematuro amante, ayudándolo a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas. "Ojala… te pudieras ver… a ti mismo."

Hiccup gimoteó.

"En… En serio." Eret raramente tomaba amantes masculinos, pues sus gustos solían ser bastantes peculiares. Desde que había conocido a Hiccup y a su insolencia total, sin embargo, lo primero que había querido hacer había sido callarlo con una buena sumisión de este tipo. Por un rato, aquel anhelo sólo había sido una fantasía para olvidar del frio de las noches—Hasta que Hiccup había decidido necesitar lecciones del navegante. Lecciones lejos de la villa, de sus dragones y del ojo público. "Me devoras por entero… como nadie lo había hecho antes."

Mejillas rosadas, pecho tembloroso, y parpados cerrados en silencioso éxtasis, fue su respuesta.

Eret sospechaba que nadie había sido elocuente de esta manera con Hiccup durante el acto sexual. Decidió comprobar su teoría. "Te sientes tan  _apretado,_ succionándomesin freno. Eres tan demandante hasta para esto, ¿verdad?" Chillando, Hiccup inmediatamente le demostró que tan imperdonable podían ser sus paredes internas, pulsando posesivamente, aferrándose a Eret con cada truco de su biología. Fue el turno de Eret para gemir vehemente. "¿Quieres… que te llene?" Curiosidad fue lo que mató al gato, y ni eso detuvo los picaros susurros del hombre. "¿Alguien más… lo ha hecho… antes? ¿Alguien más… te ha llenado… hasta derramarte por dentro?"

"¡Ugh, por Odiiiiiiin!" No durarían mucho tiempo más. El órgano erecto de Hiccup lloraba con lágrimas saladas, buscando el alivio de un puño firme a su alrededor para terminar con la tortura, pero ambos la ignoraron. Era obvio que Hiccup deseaba un desenlace que sólo involucrara a Eret y la exquisita colección de sensaciones provocadas por su danza—Con tan sólo pensarlo, la mirada de Eret amenazaba con cegarse.

No podía recordar la última ocasión, en la que alguien lo hubiera deseado  _tanto_.

Porque, la chiquilla Thorston no contaba.

El cuerpo esbelto del jinete brincaba con urgencia, instinto puro guiándolo. El eco de la casi-eterna-colisión entre sus regazos se sintió natural, parte del escenario deshabitado que los acogía. La cobertura del sauce cerca de ellos otorgaba la privacidad necesaria para cortar con todo limite y moral, y la brisa del océano los refrescaba, cuando las temperaturas de sus cuerpos amenazaba con acabarlos.

"La próxima vez—Te comeré." Eret resopló su promesa, tomando una mano de Hiccup entre la suya. Saboreó de las yemas el aceite de almendras, que Hiccup había usado en su misma carne, hundidas en su propia esencia. "De rodillas, te tomaré—Te abriré como a esos libros que te gustan tanto—Y te invadiré con mi lengua."

Sollozos desesperados acompañaron la primera corriente de blanquizca semilla, cayendo sobre el abdomen de Eret, sin más. Hiccup se congeló de repente, perdido en la explosión final de placer y ambrosía. Eret podía ver parte de su pilar a media trayectoria dentro del chico, y su propia búsqueda por plenitud lo alentó a tomar las riendas del asunto. Por fin.

Hiccup ya había obtenido su diversión. Era su turno.

Tirado sobre el verde pasto, Haddock sólo pudo dejar salir un exhausto "¡Uf!" ante el precipitado movimiento. Afortunadamente, más allá de eso, sólo sonrió embelesado cuando Eret se encargó de arrancar el resto de sus pantalones. Sus luceros verduzcos se entre-abrieron con aprobación, justo a tiempo para conocer los planos desnudos del pecho de su acompañante. Cuando su pierna entera, y no-tan-entera, fueron alzadas al aire, empujadas hacia el pecho de su dueño en busca de una mejor posición, Hiccup se encargó de auxiliar a re-encontrar el adecuado punto de inserción entre sus cuerpos.

"Estoy…  _mirando_  ahora." Guiñó el jinete, torciendo su rostro para cumplir su afirmación. Ambos admiraron como Eret atravesó aquel lugar delicioso entre sus glúteos de una sola embestida—pelvis sellándose en suaves curvas. "Oh." Afectado por la visión, Hiccup tambaleó su cabeza de regreso al piso silvestre. "¡Oh… oh… oh… oh!" Cantó al ritmo de los encuentros, inconsciente del efecto que su goce tan oral estaba provocando en Eret. Sus piernas fueron flexionadas tanto que su trasero terminó flotando sobre el césped, frotándose ligeramente con los muslos del espadachín. "Nadie… Nadie lo ha hecho antes. Nadie, Eret."

Eret lo cubrió de pies a cabeza con su cuerpo. Esperó a que Hiccup percibiera su respiración sobre su mejilla, para luego susurrar sobre las tentadoras comisuras de sus labios: "Lo sé."

Nadie más había tomado a Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III de esta manera.

Con tan sucio, crudo,  _real_ , y vulgar abuso.

Todo lo contrario a lo que se debía tratar al Jefe de Berk.

Fue su primer beso lo que surgió, entonces. Bocas partidas en desmesurada necesidad, lenguas comenzando duelo sin fineza o noción de romanticismo. Saliva, sudor, lágrimas, gotas de sangre—todo se mezcló, sin identificación o control. El lenguaje de sus cuerpos fue el único tomado en cuenta.

Fue con tales estándares primitivos, que Eret continuó torturando al Principito, hasta rebajarlo a una de las Cortesanas más baratas del Archipiélago.

Salió hasta quedar con la punta, y arremetió hasta la raíz, hasta dejar moretes y dolor dulce en aquellos globos pálidos y todavía inocentes. Hiccup arañó su pecho, torpe, pero voraz por todo el territorio a su disposición—Cuando sus uñas rasparon los pezones de Eret, la culminación estuvo a pocos segundos de llegar. Haddock jugada sucio. Nada nuevo.

Sus espadas abandonadas resplandecieron con los rayos del sol del mediodía, una hoja sobre la otra. De reojo, Eret las divisó a la distancia, imitando a sus dueños de una forma más casta.

Cuando Hiccup reemplazó sus dedos por la candente sensación de su lengua, Eret cerró sus ojos y lo dejó venir. Dejó que la miel del orgasmo lo bañara, suavizando los escalofríos y los movimientos rotos todavía guiando sus caderas. Gruñendo, se dejó invadir por las delicadas mordidas sobre sus pectorales, y por el celoso abrazo del interior de su amante. Cumplió su promesa. El resultado líquido de su deseo llenó a Hiccup, desbordándolo, hasta que las limitaciones de piel y tierno musculo, no fueran suficiente para retenerlo. Con sus piernas liberadas, Hiccup se apresuró a rodearlo de su ancha cintura, colgándose simultáneamente del cuello de Eret.

- _Glotón_. Eret sonrió, jadeando con satisfacción contra el pasto. - _Pequeño Principito glotón_.

La cicatriz de su pecho fue delineada cuidadosamente, un prólogo antes de que un pequeño beso fuera sellado sobre las crueles marcas del pasado. Eret encajó sus dedos en la cabellera acurrucada en su pecho, pensando en que extraña era la sensación de acoger a un amante con esta clase de ternura.

Cuervos trinaron, con ello trayendo la bendición de Odín a su lecho.

"Um, estás pesado…"

Eret roló sus ojos. "No empieces."

"…y hueles mal."

Eret hizo lo que tanto había querido, desde que Hiccup había abierto su bocota, y pura arrogancia había salido de ella: le otorgó una súbita pero, imperdonable nalgada.

"¡OYE!"

Una pausa. Luego, un brote de risitas.

"… ¿De nuevo?"

Oh, por Thor. Eret se removió del sonriente mocoso, acostándose en la sombra del sauce. "Estás loco, niño. Eres demasiado para mí."

Siguiéndolo, a pesar de sus quejas, Hiccup se reacomodó encima del cuerpo de Eret. "Vamos, viejo, no te asustes. Sólo bromeaba." El brillo malicioso en el rostro de Haddock decía todo lo contrario. Eret no había tenido idea en el lio que se estaba metiendo, pero suponía que ya era demasiado tarde. Hiccup se ajustaba al espacio en blanco de sus brazos, como anillo al dedo. Con tan sólo sentir las exhalaciones del chico sobre la piel de su hombro, los inicios de excitación querían avivarse de nuevo, brillando como carbón naranja bajo la piel de Eret.

Eret aclaró su garganta. Tomó el aposento, que había previamente atacado, para sobarlo suavemente. Cuando la pierna de Hiccup buscó enredarse con la suya en reacción, Eret sabía que estaba perdido. Más allá de lo literal, Eret estaba demasiado enredado en el mocoso, como para pensar en dejarlo ir. Esta había sido su primera probada, y volvería por otra.

Humedad embarró sus dígitos investigadores, cuando éstos fueron más allá de los glúteos del vikingo. Hiccup tragó aire en sorpresa, su rostro enrojeciéndose por completo. "¿Qué—crees que haces?"

"Asegurándome de los hechos." Un dedo violó la privada cavidad, lentamente familiarizándose con la carne dilatada. Su semilla se liberó con más rapidez con su asistencia, chorreando por las piernas de Hiccup. Al sentir el regazo del chico comenzar a ondularse contra su cadera, Eret sonrió de oreja a oreja. Oh, el ser tan joven de nuevo. "Demasiado para mí, Hiccup. Demasiado."

Con una risa fuera de aliento, el acusado movió su rostro hasta tener el mentón de Eret en sus labios, saboreando la piel tatuada. "Tu empezaste."

Eret introdujo otro dedo. Hiccup saltó. Cuando aquel lugar misterioso, que otorgaba placer orgánico en el cuerpo de cada hombre viviente, fue encontrado y explotado, Hiccup mordió su propio puño. "Eret—Demonios—Avisa primero, ¿quieres?"

Otro dedo. Eret apaciguó los suspiros frágiles de Haddock con su boca, succionando la lengua del chiquillo hasta reducirlo a maullidos contentos. El ritmo de sus tres dedos continuó por un rato, demasiado lento como para traerle cúspide a un necesitado Hiccup, sino justo el compás adecuado para mantenerlo en un menguante placer. "Ven aquí." Finalmente murmuró contra su mejilla, comenzando a jalar a Hiccup de la cintura.

"¿Mmm?" Embelesado, Hiccup besó su cuestión sobre el ángulo de la nariz de Eret. "¿Ir? ¿Ir a dónde?"

"A mí, tontín. Ven a mí." No esperando a que Hiccup despertara de su nube de idiotez, Eret manipuló el cuerpo delgado su gusto, atrayendo el regazo del joven su pecho. Cuando Hiccup por fin comprendió lo que estaba a punto de suceder, liberó una larga tanda de groserías nórdicas, que pondrían a la tripulación pirata de Eret, en vergüenza. "Tengo una promesa que cumplir, ¿recuerdas?" Las vulgaridades se triplicaron, aunque ahora dirigidas a la tierra y vida silvestre, al quedar encorvado por encima de la cabeza de Eret.

Cuando tuvo los pálidos glúteos frente a él, sus pulgares estiraron y expusieron con gula, algo de su néctar ya incrustado en la tersa piel de Hiccup. Eret besó la punta del miembro recién despertado fugazmente, sonriendo cuando Hiccup gimió totalmente abrumado sobre su persona, sin duda, imaginándose lo que se aproximaba…

"…Vamos a limpiarte, mi querido Príncipe."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin.**

**[+]+[+]**

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: POR FIN SE ME HIZO ESCRIBIR SOBRE ELLOS. Ahora sólo me faltan chorromil fics menos ¬¬ En fin, se me antoja ahora un Eret/Astrid. ¡De antemano, gracias por leer!


End file.
